1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a hydroelectric apparatus to convert kinetic energy caused by gravity into electrical energy. More particularly it utilizes improvements in buoyancy motors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Up to now hydroelectric dams have been thermain way to convert kinetic energy caused by gravity into electrical energy. These dams are located within the water cycle of the atmosphere. In FIG. 1 we see a diagram of this natural cycle. Water vapor in a cloud above a mountain is made to condense and drop rain on a mountain slope. The water is formed into a river which runs downhill to the sea. On this river is mounted a turbine which is made to revolve by the kinetic energy of the flowing river, caused by gravity. Revolving the turbine and connected electric generator converts energy from the water cycle into electrical energy. The river water is then exhausted into the sea where solar energy causes it to be vaporized. This vaporized water is buoyant in the atmosphere and rises from the sea where it is formed into a cloud of water vapor. Wind causes this cloud to move over the mountain and the water cycle is repeated. It is theoretically possible to convert energy at any point in the cycle into electrical energy but the main way now is through the use of a hydroelectric facility.
Buoyancy is due to gravity. That is, if we change our frame of reference and consider a particle of water vapor in the water cycle as stationary we may consider the atmosphere around it falls until an equality of weight density is reached. Or we may say that the buoyant particle xe2x80x9cfalls upwardxe2x80x9d. So then we may consider that an object may be made to xe2x80x9cfallxe2x80x9d upwards and downwards by gravity.
In U.S. Pat. No. #29,149 (Durham) an upright endless chain of buckets is arranged within a suitable box which is filled with water to a suitable level and to which steam or other gas at a pressure greater than the atmosphere is introduced by a pipe or pipes in such a manner as to enter the buckets below the surface of the water and to displace the water therefrom and to give motion to the chain of buckets by its tendency to rise to the surface of the water.
Here, heat energy rather than kinetic energy caused by gravity is made to be converted into mechanical and perhaps electrical energy. The agency is the bucket which its made to xe2x80x9cfall upwardxe2x80x9d. In the art endless chain arrangements are unable to function for any length of time by gravity/buoyancy alone but only with an external source of energy, as Durham provided in 1860. Reference is also made herewith to my DD524337 of Jan. 14, 2003.
In accordance with the invention there is provided a U-shaped tube. This U-tube is placed in a vertical position and one leg is longer than the other. The shorter leg, the curved bottom portion and some of the longer leg are filled with specially shaped tanks which are filled with air. All the tanks are so placed as to press against each other in succession. The tanks are made to roll on ball bearings mounted on the wall of the U-tube. Also affixed to the wall of the U-tube is a circumferential rubber ring located not far below the leading tank""s bottom surface, Above the rubber ring the longer leg of the U-tube is filled with water. The shorter leg, curved bottom portion and that part of the longer leg below the rubber ring are filled with air. Thus the rubber ring is a seal preventing water from leaking down into the air filled portions of the U-tube. A hydraulic brake arrangement is provided to keep the pressure of the water column in the longer leg from pushing the train of tanks in the U-tube out of the U-tube. There is provided a pipe as large in cross-section as a leg of the U-tube and located parallel and close to the water-filled leg of the U-tube. This pipe is connected to the water-filled leg and is itself water-filled so water may pass from this leg to the pipe and vice versa. The top of the water-filled leg is closed off except for a nozzle arranged so water passing through it will drive a water turbine and connected D.C. generator as the leading tank is made to rise in the longer water-filled leg of the U-tube, creating pressure and forcing water through a nozzle. Provisions are made to restrain and release the leading tank suitably and to transfer the leading tank to the top of the shorter leg of the U-tube after it has risen to the surface of the longer leg and repeat a cycle of travel.
It is the principal object of the invention to provide a way to convert kinetic energy caused by gravity into electrical energy so as to be portable and not dependant on the location of rivers and streams.
The attainment of the foregoing and related objects, advantages and features of the invention should be more readily apparent to those skilled in the art after review of the following more detailed description of the invention taken together with the drawings in which: